Your Love Has Come Back
by crazydolly66
Summary: Well, I suck at summaries so. You have to check it out to know what it's about
1. Chapter 1

_Percy's POV_

If you think your life is weird, you don't even know. My life is... Weird. Where my worse parts become my best.

"Percy!" That's Annabeth. My friend and crush. I've knew her since last year. I fell hard for her.

"Percy, get down here!" I really don't want to get her mad. So I have to go for now.

"What?"

"You have to see this!" I turned my laptop into sleep and ran downstairs to Annabeth.

"What's Up?" When she turned to me, I almost fell. She's so beautiful.

"You have to see this" She smilied. I sat down next to her. We were non-stop laughs. After the movie, she had to go home. So I went to the park with Grover.

"So"

"So" I knew what was coming.

"What's up with you and Annabeth?" I stopped.

"Nothing"

"Then you have to do something"

"She doesn't like me"

"Yes she does, she's crazy for you" So what if she did. How would I tell her? I started to walk again.

"She's into Luke" Yes, Luke not me. Luke was the bad guy. I fought him for the lightning bolt. Of course, I won. Luke likes her too. I stand no chance.

"No she doesn't!"

"I don't need this" I walked away. I couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth and Luke. Then my phone rung. It was Luke.

"Hi Luke" I tried to sounded happy but I couldn't.

"What's up? Why so down?" I hate that Luke knows me so well.

"Nothing? So why you call?" I wasn't trying to push him away. I just really wanted the call to end.

"I need a favor" He sounded serious. I got scared.


	2. Chapter 2

This afternoon, I went to Luke's house. I knocked on his door.

"Hi Percy"

"Hi Luke" I was really bumed from what he said on the phone this mourning. It showed in my voice.

"Are you still..."

"No, let's get on with this"

"Ok" He let me in and we sat in the living room.

"So, what's so important?"

"I need your help talking to Annabeth" That hit me harder then a vampire bitting you. Not that I would know.

"How am I going to help you?" I really didn't want to know.

"Get Annabeth into me please man" He got puppy dog eyes. How could I say no?

"Sorry dude" That was one way.

"Why not?" I got up and started walking around. I stopped. I need an excuse.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know but do this for me please" I was losing. Told you I stand no chance.

"Fine" I hate giving up but I had no choice. I mean I_ did _but I didn't want to know.

"Thanks Man" He smiled. I tried to smile. I knew he knew it was so fake. But who cares. The girl of my dreams is gonna be hooked up with another guy. Thanks to _me_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Annabeth's POV_

Today is the girl's choice dance. I'm not really into this but my mom told me I might not have another chance for this. In school, I asked Percy if he would go with me. He said yes! I'm so happy to be going with him. I really really like him. But he doesn't like me. He likes Clairsse. She's so hot. I always find him with her.

"Annabeth! Percy is here" That's my cue. Time to go downstairs. I'm all his tonight. Just tonight. I walked downstairs and into his arms. We hugged. He felt good and smelled good too.

"awww cute!" My sister Racheal. I hate her. My mom pushed her away.

"we should go Annabeth. we don't want to be late"

"right" I walked to my mom and kissed her goodbye. We walked out the door and to the dance. At the dance, everyone was crazy hyper. Percy toke me to the dancefloor and we started dancing.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"So much!" I put my arms in the air and spun around. He started to laugh. I love his laugh! I rested my arms around his neck as a slow song came on. We both blushed. But that was the least of my problems. Here came Clairsse.

"hi Percy" she winked at him. I was so ready to hurt her for that.

"hi Clairsse" he smiled. I started to stare her down.

"Shocking to see you here Annabeth"

"Yea, but I was in need of a change'"

"Of course. A change of style" She gave Percy a kiss on the cheek and walked away. He turned to me. My cheeks were burning red. I felt the heat.


	4. Chapter 4

_Luke's POV_

Grover knocked on my door.

"hi"

"Hi" He came in.

"What you need?"

"Percy and Annabeth are in trouble" He looked at me scared. I got scared. For both of them.

"What can we do?"

"Get to the dance as quickly as possible"

"How much time do we have?"

"Less then 30 mins" I frowned.

"That's not enough time!"

"Then let's go!" We ran out the door to my car. I turned the engene on and we were off to the dance.


End file.
